lock it up
by Ohh Kiss
Summary: isaac and scott can't seem to leave the locker room scisaac


Isaac couldn't keep his eyes off of Scott. He would rake steel blue optics down the wolf's back and across his shoulders, make them crawl over the divet in his throat right below his ear and Isaac would wish that they were alone. Because, if they were he would memorize the windy path that led from Scott's collar bone to the gentle pout of his bottom lip and he would push and prod at every inch of exposed flesh until he found out which areas made Scott inhale and which made him exhale.

The locker room was full of people and as his team mates were all hollering at each other about the next game, Isaac was busy trying to be subtle as he drank in the sight of Scott like the boy was a glass of fine wine. He was lifting his shirt above his head and Isaac watched as the other wolf tossed it lazily on the bench and stretched, the muscles lingering underneath soft tan skin flexing and rolling as he tilted and turned.

A few minutes went by before one by one the locker room emptied and all that was left was Scott, Isaac and Danny. Danny talked about some kind of party he was excited to go to and Scott nodded along with wide bright eyes and a crooked smile. Isaac tried his best to keep up with the conversation but was much too enveloped in Scott's gym shorts and how they hung off the sharp bones on his hips to contribute much.

He wanted to put his mouth on the flesh right below his ribs and bite down, listen to Scott fight back a whimper and hold him up by the back of his thighs. Isaac wanted to do a lot of things to Scott and when Danny finally said his goodbyes and he heard the heavy door slide shut, Isaac didn't hesitate to push Scott against the locker he had casually been leaning against.

Scott let out a breathy laugh as golden eyes locked onto his own and he tilted his head to the side, sliding his tongue across his bottom lip like he had something to prove.

"I've asked you not to tease me," Isaac's voice was low and he gripped Scott's wrists securely before slamming them loudly into the metal door.

"It's kind of protocol to change after practice, Isaac, you know that," Scott laughed again and leaned his body forward into the wolf who currently had him pinned in the humid and dimly lit room.

Isaac's smile was brief and gentle before he had his lips against Scott's throat and his teeth dragging across his jaw. Scott was beautiful, that was obvious, but what always made Isaac weak was the soft noises that ghosted over his lips when Isaac touched him. They were delicate and dangerous and everything about the way they sounded as he tried to catch his breath made Isaac want to drag his claws across his stomach and see how loud Scott could really be.

"Isaac, don't leave marks, you-" his voice hitched and caught in his throat when Isaac let go of his hands and set his palms on either side of Scott's strong jaw. Their lips met and it wasn't graceful or soft, it was messy and uncontrolled. They bit at each others mouths and Isaac pushed at Scott's lips until he knew they would be sore and Scott sucked at Isaac's tongue until he heard the wolf purr.

"Fuck," Scott breathed out as he gripped Isaac's hips and pushed, flipping him around and chuckling when a broken off whine was forced from between Isaac's lips as his back hit the locker.

"I'm still stronger," Scott hardly finished the last word before Isaac was back at his lips and his hands were crawling up the soft skin on his chest. His hips pressed forward as Scott grinded against the boy before him and Isaac couldn't help himself when he wound his fingers into Scott's hair and gripped needily. His eyes rolled and his cheeks flushed and he pulled harder at Scott when he sank his teeth into Isaac's throat.

He was an amazing creature and Isaac wished he could remember when exactly it happened, he wanted so badly to pin-point the time and date in which he felt himself becoming transfixed on the wolf. When had fleeting touches become heated and when had wandering eyes become hungry? His thoughts swam and he swallowed dryly when Scott dug his thumb nails into his hips and he arched into his alpha's hands.

The locker room was dark and warm and their skin was slick when they pressed against one another. Scott flushed when Isaac sucked bruises on his thighs and Isaac bit back a moan when Scott slid his mouth, wet and hot down his back. He didn't know how long they were there or if anyone was listening, all he knew was that when Scott's eyes flashed and turned a gorgeous shade of gold, he could hardly contain himself.

"S-scott, scott," Isaac was stumbling over his words and his eyes lidded closed when Scott's hands ghosted between his legs. His knees shook and he tried his best to say something, anything, but all that came out was a fumble of words such as please, god, more, fuck, jesus and harder.

"Isaac," Scott still had him held against the locker and was pulling Isaac's naked body into his own in a greedy display of power, breath hot along Isaac's shoulder, "stop trying to talk."

Isaac couldn't help but laugh and nodded when Scott lifted his head and captured his lips in his own. Their bodies were strong and their senses were heightened and it felt as if the world was spinning backwards when they touched. Isaac ran his fingers down the length of Scott's back and his eyes lidded shut when he heard the tiny whimpers and sighs that fell from Scott's mouth.

It was heavy and passionate and it made Isaac feel like he was finally worth something. Scott was digging sharp claws into his hips and lifted Isaac up as he grinded against his pelvis, inhuman nails causing him to yelp when they broke the skin. Blood pooled around Scott's fingers but he simply gripped harder and Isaac pressed back into the anamilistic touch, holding the back of Scott's neck and sucking in breath after breath as their lips knocked together.

Scott's heart beat sounded like a song in the empty locker room and Isaac's growls and low moans made it beat even harder. It seemed to always happen, no matter the day or the circumstance, whether it was after practice or before they went to bed at night, they could never go a day without touching.

The two wolves had fallen into one another some time ago and it seemed now that anything but this wouldn't even be relatively natural and as they rocked against one another hidden away at their school, both of them felt completely whole.

They had gone months with this secret, a secret that Derek could smell and Allison could feel but Isaac couldn't keep his eyes off Scott and Scott couldn't keep his hands off Isaac and neither of them were complaining.


End file.
